Ruin
by Haytar96
Summary: New York is the starting point, London is burning, Paris is falling, the world is slowly going into the hands of the villains. Can Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper stop them? Can they stop them from the coming apocalypse? Will anyone help them? (Pepperony!) Pm me your OC and they can join the team to save the world! I don't own IMAA!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Ruin Chapter one! Enjoy guys! Oh and OC's won't show up until a little later.)**

Tony sat in the armory fixing up Pepper's armor. It didn't need to be fixed; he just wanted to make it with better defenses. Pepper walked in and cocked her head to the side "Watcha doing?" she asked looking over Tony's shoulder. The young genius looked at her and smiled "Just upgrading your defenses. And thinking about why it's so quiet around New York lately." He said simply. Pepper nodded and wrapped her arms around him in a hug; Tony grinned and hugged her back "Worry wart." She whispered.

Tony shrugged and turned to face her. "What do you know…we're alone…" he said standing up, Pepper bit her lip and smiled. "Ya…I guess we are." She said wrapping her arms around his neck; Tony wrapped his own arms around Pepper's waist and pulled her close. They were inches apart when the armory door hissed open. Tony groaned and sat back down in his chair, Howard walked in holding a few files. Pepper sat down at the computer and begun her reports for SHEILD they were now forced to write. Howard looked up and saw Tony agitated "Something wrong son?" he asked frowning.

Tony sighed and shook his head. "No everything is fine." He said sarcastically. Howard just shrugged and continued his work; Pepper gave Tony a sideways glance and mouths "meet me in our spot." Tony smiled and nodded. The redhead got up and left the armory with a simple "Bye guys!" Howard looked up at Tony "You know…she seems like a very nice girl. She's a keeper Tony…Why don't you ask her out?" he asked and Tony's head hit his work table with a thud.

…..

Pepper stood on the school's roof and stared off into space. Tony walked onto the roof and smiled at what was before him. Her hair blew in the breeze and her eyes were distant, "Pep…" he said quietly and the redhead turned "hey Tony…" she said with a small smile. Tony walked forward and shortened the space between them. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her like he should have that afternoon, "Love you." he whispered when he pulled back. Pepper smiled "Love you too." She whispered resting her forehead against his.

Tony's phone rang and he groaned. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it; His eyes widened and put his phone to his ear. "Rhodey! Get to the armory! My theory is right!" he shouted and hung up.

He grabbed Pepper's hand and dragged her off of the roof. "Tony! What's going on?!" Pepper asked worriedly. "The entire time they were planning something!"Tony shouted angrily. Pepper stopped and pulled Tony back to face her "Who? What's going on?" she asked calmly. Tony took a breath "Everyone we have ever faced. They're working to together…" he said closing his eyes. Pepper took a breath and nodded "We can do it…" she said positive. Tony shook his head "Pepper….I don't want you to come….I want you to go to my house and go to my desk. In there will be at least one-hundred thousand dollars. I want you to take that and get in your suit and fly away. Fly to anywhere but here." He said grasping her hands. Pepper shook her head; tears were forming in her eyes "No. I'm not going without you!" she said firmly.

Tony sighed "I'll be right behind you…." he said lying. Pepper looked at him and nodded believing him. Tony pulled the redhead closer to him; He kissed her with everything he had. Tony pulled back a couple of inches "I love you…" he said and kissed her quickly again. "I love you too." Pepper whispered against his lips. Tony pulled back "Go." He said emotionless, Pepper cupped his cheek and turned and left him there alone. His heart broke into little pieces, Tony had his back to the lockers and he slowly slid down them with water in his eyes. _I will never see her again_ he thought. Tony took a deep breath and stood back up; he jogged over to his locker and put on his backpack.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Tony Flew into the sky and met Rhodey. "Where's Pepper?" Rhodey asked. Tony looked at his best friend and opened his faceplate, "I told her to get the money from my desk and to fly away from here…she believes I'm right behind her." He said. Rhodey saw the sadness in Tony's eyes, he nodded "at least she'll be safe." He said. Tony nodded and closed his faceplate again, [Warning! Villains : Ghost, Killer Shrike, Unicorn, AIM, Tong, Maggia, Magneto, Doctor Doom, Whiplash, Blizzard, Black night , Mallen, are in Time Square] the computer said and Tony flew to the destination.

They were all there waiting for them. A giant bomb stood in the center of Time Square and was guarded by those they have faced before. "Aww…look who finally showed up!" Whiplash said looking at iron Man and War Machine. The villains laughed at the two heroes, "You can't do this! If you blow up the city you will kill yourselves too!" Tony shouted and the villains laughed again. Doctor Doom walked forward holding the detonator. "We are all safe. A little thing from Ghost….gives us the little power of watching this first hand but are a few miles underground." He said. His hand hit the button and everything became white.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper was in the air when the blast hit her in the back. She turned to see a mushroom cloud engulf the city. She cried out in pain when she realized Tony was still in there. She started to fly back but her suit turned her around and flew away from the scene. "NO! Stop! Go back!" she shouted tears rolling down her cheeks. A video popped up on her screen. Tony sat in front of the camera with a grim look on his face. He looked up and seemed to meet Pepper's eyes, "If you are watching this…then that means I'm gone…I'm sorry Pepper. They have won and they will take over. Hide...and live for as long as you can. This is all I'm asking of you….and please always remember that….I love you." he said and the screen was back to normal. Pepper sobbed and cried as she flew over the ocean.

**(What's going to happen!? OMG CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry you'll all find out soon! In fact I'm writing the second chapter right now!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Ruin Chapter two! :D) **

**One Week Later:**

Pepper looked out the window and sighed. Her place was small and ready just in case she needed to run again. Heroes were being hunted down and killed and she was on the most wanted list. Tony was stuck in her mind and tears wanted to form in her eyes. A knock at the door made Pepper's head snap up, she pulled a gun from her hip and looked through the peep hole. A man stood there looking serious, "Who is it?" Pepper asked through the door. There was no answer only the sound of clicking.

Pepper jumped out of the way. A stream of bullets shot through the door making little dots of light peek through. Pepper cocked her gun and fired at the door as well and ran to the window and jumped out. She fell onto a fruit stand and got up. The man who was shooting at her looked out the window and aimed his gun at her. Pepper started to run down the busy streets of Rio.

Pepper ducked into an alley and watched a few armed men run past it shouting in Portuguese. Her back was up against a wall and she peeked out so see no one around. "Okay…that seems way to easy…" she muttered and walked down the rest of the alleyway only to come to a dead end. "Crap…" Pepper said and turned to go back the way she came. She walked out on to the street and saw people closing windows and doors. She kept a hand on her gun as she made her way down the abandoned road. "Stop right there hero!" some one said putting a gun to her head. Pepper stopped and slowly turned around to face them. Before he fired his gun Pepper grabbed it and hit him in the face with it. When the man cried out in pain and fell to his knees Pepper took the opportunity to run.

The man growled and got to his feet. He took his gun and fired. The bullet raced through the air and clipped Pepper's shoulder. He chased the redhead into an alley but when he got there she was gone and only a small puddle of blood remained.

Pepper stopped and lifted her hand from her shoulder. She was losing a lot of blood and she needed help. Air hissed through the redheads teeth as she placed her hand back on the wound. She continued to run and she hoped no one would see her or she'd be done for.

**Two hours after the incident:**

The night was quiet, and the fish were biting. An old Greek fisherman heard a strange noise and looked up the dark sky to see something fly through the air. It crashed into the water and made his boat rock. The old fisherman ran to the side of the boat and used his fish net to catch whatever had crashed into the water.

The net was raised and it's contents was dumped on the deck of the boat. The fisherman looked at it with interest. He peeled off the the broken red and yellow armor and tossed it aside. "My god..." the fisherman gasped when he saw a boy inside. The man put his fingers on the boy's neck and gasped again. "He's alive!" he said shocked.

Meanwhile in a crater in Texas...

Rhodey groaned and kicked the emergency release on his armor. The entire top popped off and he climbed out drunkenly. The armor beeped a series of times before exploding into pieces. Rhodey fell to the ground in a daze before he passed out on the Texan desert sand.

**Four days after the incident:**

Tony leaned against the railing of the fishing bout watching the sun slowly come up. _I need to find Pepper..._he thought desperately. The old fisherman who saved him walked up to him holding a cup of coffee. "Thinking about your girl?" he asked with a thick Greek accent . Tony nodded still staring at the rising sun, "She believes me to be dead...as well as everyone else." He said sadly. Fisherman nodded understanding, "Say...what was her name again?" he asked. Tony looked over his shoulder at him "her name is Pepper." He said quietly. The fisherman frowned "Bright red hair?" he asked and Tony stood up straight. "Ya..." he said now concerned.

"I saw her on the TV!" The fisherman said happily and led Tony to the mess room. He flicked on the TV and pointed. On the TV was a picture of Pepper wearing a hooded jacket and sun glasses. "If you have seen this woman please keep her in one place to be executed and you will receive one hundred billion dollars. She was last seen in India." The reporter said and moved onto the next issue. Heroes are being hunted down and killed, and they are now in hiding.

Tony's heart thudded in his chest, Pepper was being hunted and he was stuck on a boat. She was on the top of the most wanted list. "I need to find her." Tony said firmly. The fisherman looked at him like he was crazy. "But people will know you are alive!" he said. Tony shook his head "I don't care. I need to find her." He said and left for his room to get ready.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Rhodey sat at a table in a farm house. There was a map sitting in front of him and he crossed off India, "Where are you Pepper..." he whispered and took a drink of coffee. A boy at the age of ten ran into the house "Rhodey hide!" he said gasping. Rhodey grabbed the map and ran to the basement of the old house. Thugs with guns came into the house looking for him, creaking above his head told him not to move or he will soon be dead.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper cleaned her shoulder and grabbed a jacket from a vender without him looking. Yes she stole something but only to survive. She put on the jacket and a new pair of glasses she pick pocketed from someone's coat. Pepper made her way to an airport and snuck onto a plane.

Hours later the plane landed in France. Pepper managed to sneak off the plane and out of the airport without being seen. She stepped through the doors and gasped. The Eiffel Tower has fallen to the ground and the sky was black. She ran into the city and hid again to plan how to fix all of this.

**(A/N Ok what do you think? Please review! Oh and sorry this is so short!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N ok the Oc's in this story are….Obsidian by batfan94, Lee Stark by Finny-Kun-Goddess, Birdie by Roninarnia, and last but not least Amber and Sean by Arista17!)**

"Come on Whitney we need to keep moving!" David said looking around the corner of the building they were hiding behind. Whitney nodded and followed him, "Where are we?" she asked whispering. David looked back at her "I think we're somewhere in Texas." He said and took her hand. He led her over to an old building "Whit I need you to stay here." He said quietly. Whitney's eyes widened "but-where are you going?!" she hissed grabbing his arm before he left. "Don't worry, I'm just going to go scout the area." David said quietly. Whitney nodded and pulled him closer for a kiss before he left.

David put on his suit and turned into Obsidian. He took off into the air scanning the area for places to stay. Something orange caught his eye and he flew into that direction. A house was on fire and a little boy was screaming and crying as a thug grabbed a woman by the hair. Obsidian flew towards them as fast as he could but it was too late. One of the thugs took out a gun and shot the woman in the head, the little boy began to cry even louder. The thug was about to shoot him too but Obsidian shot his repulsers at the thugs knocking them down.

He landed with a thud next to the boy. "You ok kid?" he asked. The little boy trembled and nodded trying to keep his eyes away from his dead mother. The thugs started to get to their feet; Obsidian shot them again and threw them down into the sand. The little boy ran up to him with a worried look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"Obsidian asked and the boy pointed to the burning house. "My friend Rhodey is in there!" he said crying a little.

"Rhodes?" Obsidian asked and looked at the flames. He ran towards the house and kicked the door in. The flames whooshed out at him. He took a step back and ran forward, "Rhodes!" Obsidian yelled dodging falling beams. "Help!" someone shouted back, "Rhodey!" he shouted and clutched his heart and winced in pain. "Down *cough* here! *cough*" Rhodey shouted from below him.

Obsidian lifted his foot and kicked a hole through the floor. He looked down to see Rhodey coughing and covering his nose and mouth to keep the smoke out. "Grab my hand!" Obsidian shouted over the roar of the flames. Rhodey reached his hand up and grasped his hand and wrist. Obsidian pulled him up and groaned because of his heart. Rhodey grabbed Obsidian's arm and dragged him to his feet "Come on!" he shouted and the two guys ran for the door.

They ran out the door but something in the house exploded and shot them a few feet forward. Rhodey and Obsidian were now lying on their backs in the Texas desert sand breathing hard. "Ok…now…we're…even." Obsidian said opening his faceplate. Rhodey nodded and gave him a silent thumbs up.

Someone looked down at Rhodey and smirked "Hey Rhodey…" she said and Rhodey groaned "Hey Lee." He said and slowly got to his feet with the help of Obsidian. Lee looked him up and down "Who are you?" she asked putting a hand on her hip. Rhodey sighed "Lee this Obsidian…Obsidian this is Lee…Lee Stark." He said and looked up at the sky when a saw ribbon of flames.

Obsidian looked at Lee and crossed his arms. "Huh…I didn't know Stark had a sister." He said amused. Lee snorted and cleared her throat. She wasn't ready to talk her brother she believes to be dead. The ribbon of flames landed and turned into a man, Obsidian raised an eyebrow as Johnny Storm walked towards them. Johnny placed a hand on Lee's shoulder and said "We need to get out of here…more hunters are coming." Lee nodded and turned into a mass of flames herself.

The little boy from before was sitting by his dead mother silently crying. Rhodey walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Come on little man…we should go." He said quietly and the boy nodded and followed Rhodey over to the others.

"Follow me." Obsidian said and closed his faceplate. He picked up Rhodey and the boy and took to the air. He flew to the place where he left Whitney with Lee and Johnny in his wake.

Obsidian landed with a thud and let Rhodey and the kid go. He then leaned against the wall of thee building for a moment before going in, Lee and Johnny followed him cautiously.

Whitney ran up to David and tackled him in a hug. She then spotted Rhodey, Lee, and Johnny and a little boy. "What happened?" she asked and David slowly sat down. "Well Rhodey was trapped in the basement of a burning house. Oh and I just met Tony's sister." He said casually. Whitney glanced over at Lee and scowled and Lee scowled right on back at her. "Stane…" Lee said dryly "Stark…" Whitney responded in the same tone.

The room became awkward and silent until Rhodey cleared his throat. "Guys…I know we all had a hard time in the past but…I need your help." He said taking a piece of paper out of his back pocket. Everyone looked in his direction. Whitney sighed and sat down next to David and took his hand in hers. Lee leaned against the wall and Johnny sat down by her feet.

"What do you need?" Lee asked. Rhodey laid his world map down on a crate and motioned for everyone to come closer. "We have to find Pepper." He said and Whitney groaned. Lee glared at her and looked down at the map. "Didn't they say she was last seen in India?" she asked and Rhodey nodded. "I've been trying to track her movement…but she's jumping all over the place." He said frustrated but happy.

"Smart girl." Johnny said crossing his arms. "She's the most wanted hero in the world now that…" Rhodey started but trailed off. All of them were silent for a moment before David broke it "I will help if it gets the world back to normal." He said and looked over at Whitney. She nodded agreeing.

"We need to find a paper…" Lee said looking up from the map. Rhodey nodded agreeing "It would have hero sighting and updates." He said. David looked outside and said "Not tonight guys…its curfew time. No one is on the streets."

Lee groaned and ran her fingers through her brown hair trying to hide any tears for her brother and her best friend. "We start working in the morning." She said and walked away further into the building. Johnny got to his feet and followed her. Rhodey sat down on another crate and went over his notes for the sixth hundredth time that week. Whitney sighed and walked over to the little boy in the corner, she smiled at him and moved down to his level "Hey….what's your name?" she asked sweetly. The little boy looked up and wiped his tears on his shirt sleeve. "T-Tyler" he said stuttering. Whitney smiled "come on…get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." She said gently and sat down next to him. Tyler nodded and rested his head on Whitney's shoulder.

Whitney smiled and rested her head against the wall and fell to sleep. David looked over at her and smiled him then looked over at Rhodey and frowned slightly "You should sleep too man…" he said and Rhodey looked up. He shook his head "maybe later." He said and David sighed.

David walked over to a ladder and climbed it to a high window. He settled himself there to be the first watch.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Hours ago he said goodbye to the fisherman and took another boat to England. He then snuck onto trucks and walked from there. It had been a few days but he finally made it to Scotland, he remembered Pepper saying she wanted to go there sometime. This was the only he had so he stuck to it.

It was cold and wet but Tony found it kind of peaceful. He walked along a dirt road not noticing the men watching him.

Later Tony heard footsteps and he whipped around to see three men holding clubs and bats. One of them stepped forward and grinned "look boys…looks to me we got a hero…." He said with a thick Scottish accent. Another guy looked at Tony and cocked his head to the side "But Dun…how can you tell he's a hero?"(A/N Dun is short for Duncan) he asked. Dun rolled his eyes "it doesn't matter! He looks like one!" he shouted. The guy from before just nodded and looked at Tony.

Dun nodded his head in Tony's direction and the guys came forward hitting their clubs against their hands. Tony moved his feet apart and brought up his hands in a defensive position, Dun made the first move by swinging the bat at Tony's side.

Tony dodged out of the way but didn't someone come up behind him and hit his arm. Tony cried out in pain as his arm made a sickening snap.

Loud shouts made Birdie look up from her plants. She got to her feet and looked down the road, three men hitting someone with clubs. Birdie sighed and looked at her plants; they seem to move by themselves. Roots came up from the ground and snaked their way down the road, Birdie followed it to the hunters. She cleared her throat making the men look up at her; one of them smirked and walked toward her ready to grab her. Birdie smirked and grabbed his arm and twisted it around and pinned him to the ground. The tree roots took care of the rest, the roots grabbed the men by the ankles and dragged them screaming into the forest.

Birdie walked over to Tony and helped him to his feet. "Who are you?" Tony asked holding his broken arm to his chest. "Come on let's take a look at that arm." She said grabbing Tony's good arm and dragged him over to her cabin.

Once there she made Tony sit on a stool while she gently took his arm. "Ow!" Tony yelped and Birdie rolled her eyes "Oh stop being such a baby." She said and her eyes began to glow green as she slowly healed his arm. "You never said who you were." Tony said looking up at the ash blonde girl. Birdie looked up and smiled. "My name is Birdie. Oh and you don't have to introduce yourself. I already know who you are…and aren't you supposed to be dead?" she said knowingly. Tony laughed "Ya…being dead does come in handy...especially when heroes are being hunted down, and it's nice to meet you." he said.

Birdie stepped away from him and smiled "all fixed!" she said proudly. Tony flexed his arm and smiled "Thank you." he said hopping off of the stool. He just now got a good look at Birdie; she was a girl with ash blonde hair and freckles. She donned a grey sweatshirt and jeans with a pair of combat boots.

Tony looked at his watch and sighed "I should get going." He said and looked out the window. Birdie frowned and shook her head "You shouldn't. The hunters always go out at night. Plus it's getting late and you wouldn't be able to see where you're going." She said closing the curtains on the window.

Tony sighed again "You want me to stay here?" he asked and Birdie rolled her eyes "No! I want you to stay outside where you can get yourself killed! Of course you're going to freaking stay here!" she said sarcastically. Tony frowned and looked at her tiredly, upon seeing how tired he was Birdie let up a little. She sighed and went over to the stove and places a pot on top of it. "How about some food." She said and Tony's eyes lit up.

Tony would have fallen asleep at the table if Birdie didn't smack the back of his head. "No drooling on the table." She said and took his bowl. Tony yawned and stood up to stretch; Birdie walked over to him and pointed to the couch. As soon as he laid down he was out like a light. Birdie chuckled and went to her own room, "This should be interesting." She said to herself and shut the door.

Tony opened his eyes because he smelt pancakes. He sat up and looked over towards the kitchen only to see Birdie at the stove flipping flap jacks onto a plate. Tony's stomach growled and he got up and sat at the table ready for food. Birdie laughed and brought him a plate before he ate the silverware. She then brought over her own plate and some extra pancakes, Tony had already finished his first stack and grabbed for more. "Jeez Stark…when was the last time you ate before you came here?" Birdie asked and Tony just shrugged.

Sooner or later Tony began to slow down his eating. "I need to find Pepper…she's…" he started but Birdie finished for him "your girlfriend." Tony nodded and peeked out the window. Birdie sighed "Well either you came here for a reason or you really suck at navigating." She said getting up and taking the plates over to the sink. Tony laughed "I think it may be both." He said getting up. Birdie looked at him for a minute "I want to come with you." she said crossing her arms. Tony shook his head "No…they're hunting heroes and it's dangerous." He said and Birdie rolled her eyes, "Stark if you want to find your girl you're gonna need help." She said and grabbing a ready backpack and opened the front door.

Tony sighed lead the way. Birdie smiled and walked out after him snapping the door shut behind her. She started humming songs by Kesha and many other artists to the point where Tony asks "Are you going to be doing the whole way? Birdie just laughed and ran in front of him and did a few cartwheels. Tony just rolled his eyes and started to think about Pepper and what she was doing….

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper stumbled through the streets of Paris holding her shoulder. It was getting dark and she knew had to get off the streets soon, she spotted a small horde of hunters and she veered into a park. Their voices came closer and Pepper scrambled up a tree, she watched as they walked past her talking in French. She winced when she moved her shoulder and she closed her eyes. _May as well stay here for the night_ she thought and hugged herself to keep warm.

What Pepper didn't know was that her wound was infected. A cold sweat broke out across her face and fever burned through her.

Amber saw this in her apartment. Her eyes grew distant and she saw Pepper dying in a tree. Sean her boyfriend put a hand on her shoulder "Is everything alright?" he asked leaning toward his long black hair touching her face and his bright yellow eyes showed concern. Amber shook her head "I need to help her!" she said standing up and going to the door. Sean stopped her "Who?" he asked. Amber looked up at him her greens eyes bore into him "The most wanted." She said and walked out the door.

Sean followed her to the park. Amber stopped at a tree and looked up. There sat a redheaded girl in a fit full sleep. Amber rose off the ground and pulled her gently down to Sean who took her in his arms, Voices made them hurry down the sidewalk.

They got into the apartment building and quietly made their way to their apartment. Amber opened the door and Sean brought Pepper inside unaware of someone watching them from a small peephole.

Sean place Pepper on the couch and Amber carefully took off her jacket. The wound was bad and it was bleeding still. Amber looked up at Sean "get me the first aid kit." She said and Sean disappeared for a moment. He came back and handed Amber a white box with a red cross on it, she opened it and got out new bandages and disinfectant.

An hour and half later Pepper's eyes opened, she had no idea where she was. She sat up quickly and looked around. "Oh good you're awake!" a girl said smiling. Pepper frowned "ummm where am I? Who are you?" she asked. Amber smiled and held out her hand "I'm Amber….and this is my boyfriend Sean." She said gesturing over to a tall muscular guy with long black hair and yellow eyes. Pepper shook Amber's hand unsure, the girl had long black hair and bright green eyes and she wore a pink shirt with black sport shorts with pink sneakers.

Amber suddenly became rigid and her eyes grew distant. Sean over at her side immediately "what is it? What are you seeing?" he asked and Pepper was beyond confused. Amber went back to normal "they're coming!" she said gasping looking over at the door. Sean growled and walked over to the door and stood by it.

Suddenly shouts could be heard from the hallway. Amber grabbed Pepper's wrist and brought her off the side, she then raised her hand and made a spinning vortex appear in the center of the room. The door bust down and Sean growled like an animal. Pepper's eyes widened when she saw that he had claws, "Come on Pepper!" Amber said dragging her towards the portal. Pepper nodded and followed her, Sean ran over to her and pushed bother girls in before jumping in himself.

The portal opened up in an alleyway in London. Pepper was shocked "Wow." She said because of the quick travel and the horror of what London looks like. Everything looked like it had been through a fire or two and some buildings were still burning.

She whipped around to face Amber, "I need you to send me somewhere." She said serious. Amber blinked but nodded. "Where do you want to go?" she asked. "Hong Kong." Pepper said biting her bottom lip. Sean stood on look out only hearing parts of the conversation. Amber waved her hand and another vortex appeared.

Pepper was about to step through when Amber stopped her, "wait…take this…" she said handing Pepper a silver necklace with a pure white stone attached. "It will help you change your appearance." Amber said and Pepper smiled. "Thanks…and do me a favor." She said and Amber nodded "Find as many heroes as you can. Keep moving and don't stop until I contact you to meet me somewhere." Pepper said.

Amber nodded and Pepper stepped through the portal. She landed in a closed and condemned clothing store. Pepper looked around and smiled "perfect." She said and got the things she needed.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Gene sat on a throne with his followers standing around him. The door at the end of the room opened and woman wearing a small black dress with straight black hair and black glasses and heels walked down the carpet towards him. The only amount of color she had was her red lips. Gene raised and eye brow and sat up straight.

The woman now stood in front of him and smiled. She leaned forward and tipped her sunglasses down a notch to reveal a pair of brown eyes that he'd never forget. Gene stood up quickly and looked at his guards "leave us!" he said shouting and his guards left the room.

When they left Gene smiled "Hello Pepper." He said and the woman smiled.

TO Be CONTINUED…

**(A/N Ok I really hope I got the Oc's right! If I didn't mention some details that means I'm saving it for another chapter. I hope you all liked it! Please review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Whitney put on her mask and walked out the factory door. They had made a plan, find a news paper. Track Pepper. Find her if they can. She casually walked down the street to see a paper guy shouting out the headlines. "PEPPER POTTS AKA RESCUE SIGHITNG IN FRANCE! Got away though…again…" he yelled then muttered the last part. Whitney walked over to the paper guy and grabbed one shoving him over in the process. She looked at the paper as she walked down the street and looked over her shoulder before she snuck back inside the factory building.

"Got the paper. The guy kept yelling she was sighted in France. Not very good at lying low…" Whitney said tossing the paper on the crate everyone was sitting around. Rhodey picked it up and read through it. "It says that she was spotted being carried into an apartment by two other heroes. She was hurt….somehow they knew the hunter's were coming and they got away." He said his eyes skimming over the words. Lee crossed her arms and frowned "She's looking for something…" she said. "What would she be looking for? Isn't she more concerned about being hunted down?" David asked. Rhodey shrugged "I don't know…" he said.

David's eyebrows furrowed when his eyes skimmed over the paper. "Hey…something in here doesn't seem right…" he said and he put the paper down and pointed to a small article.

"Three hunters were found severely injured in Scotland; Duncan O'Brian says he was just about to catch a hero when he was saved by a girl and some homicidal plants. Duncan and his fellow hunter's were beaten and carried into the forest. It took them hours to get away. Duncan described the two heroes as a young man with brown hair and blue eyes and a young woman with blonde hair and mean trees." Read Rhodey. Everyone looked at each other and smiled wide, "Tony may be alive …" Rhodey said happily.

David got up and collapsed. Whitney ran over to him and shouted "David!" Rhodey got to him and crouched next to him looking him over. David opened his eyes a fraction "I think we may have another problem…" he said and his eyes closed again. Tears were pouring down Whitney's face and Rhodey looked at Johnny "Get a car battery!" he said urgently.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Birdie hummed and swung her legs back and forth off the truck they were sitting on. She grinned to herself and glanced over at Tony who had his arm behind his head and his black ball cap over his eyes so he can sleep. She hummed the most annoying song she could think of and she did it very loudly. "Oh…god…anything but that song…" Tony muttered pained, Birdie laughed and kept humming 'Call Me Maybe'

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" he asked lifting his hat a little to look at her. Birdie gave him a toothy grin and hummed some more. Tony groaned and his best to ignore her. "We're going to be in London soon…" Birdie said suddenly and Tony lifted his cap once more, he looked around and put it back in place. "Wake me when we get there." He said closing his eyes.

Many hours later Birdie nudged Tony awake. "Tony we're here…" she said hopping off of the truck. Tony stretched and fixed his hat and hopped off the truck next to his new friend, "Alright where too?" he asked and Birdie thought for a moment. "Well that news paper said that she was spotted in France." She said. Tony ran his hand through his hair and he looked around. That's when he spotted a girl. She spotted him, smiled and disappeared behind a street corner. Tony jogged down the street with a complaining Birdie behind him asking him what in the hell he was doing. He rounded the corner to see the girl waiting for him, "Come on." She said and walked down the sidewalk. Birdie and Tony looked at each other and followed her.

The girl led them into a condemned building. A guy stood there with his arms crossed, "Hmmm so you are alive…" he said and the girl sat down and smiled at them. "I told you so." She said happily. Tony raised an eyebrow "Who are you?" he asked, "I'm Amber and this is Sean…it's too dangerous to use hero names right now…" she said sighing. "Oh and I know where she is." Amber said with a smile. Tony tensed "You know where Pepper is?" he asked.

Amber nodded "Of course…I sent her there...she ordered me too." She said calmly. Tony's eyes widened "You saw Pepper?! How is she?" he asked worriedly. Amber's eyes softened "She was hurt when we found her…I did the best I could with her wound but I don't know how it is now. She asked me to send her to Hong Kong." She said and Tony shook his head. "She went to see Gene." He said angrily.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Gene sat on a throne with his followers standing around him. The door at the end of the room opened and woman wearing a small black dress with straight black hair and black glasses and heels walked down the carpet towards him. The only amount of color she had was her red lips. Gene raised and eye brow and sat up straight.

The woman now stood in front of him and smiled. She leaned forward and tipped her sunglasses down a notch to reveal a pair of brown eyes that he'd never forget. Gene stood up quickly and looked at his guards "leave us!" he said shouting and his guards left the room.

When they left Gene smiled "Hello Pepper." He said and the woman smiled.

"Hello Gene." Pepper said. She crossed her arms and looked around the room. "Nice place…evil suits you." she said. Gene chuckled and looked her up and down "Nice dress…it suits you." he said smiling. Pepper rolled her eyes "I have to blend in…evil chicks…are hoes…" she muttered. Gene laughed and nodded "life is good." He said and lit a cigarette and blew the smoke in her face. Pepper wrinkled her nose and swatted the smoke away. She took the cigarette and threw it to the ground stomping it out. "Mind if I don't get cancer?" she asked and Gene rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Potts? You know you are a very wanted woman right?" he asked and Pepper sighed. "Gene…I need supplies. And don't you say no! You owe me one!" she said pointing a finger at him. Gene smiled "Sure what do you need?" he asked and Pepper looked at him suspiciously. "I need a ride…something fast and easy to get around…I sadly need a new weapon …and I need some new clothes…" she said and Gene nodded "Sure…right this way…" he said and got up.

They walked down a long hallway and Pepper kept her guard up. Gene stopped in front of a door, he looked back at her and smiled "You will love this…" he said and opened the door. The whole room was filled with fancy cards, pepper walked into the room and smiled. That's when she spotted what she needed there sat a Kawasaki Ninja 7X-6R, she quickly walked towards and smiled. Gene laughed "I thought you'd like that…" he said amused.

A girl walked into the room and gave Pepper and Gene a bow. Gene smiled at her and gestured toward Pepper with his hand. The girl bowed again and took Pepper's hand; she led her through another door and down another hallway to a room full of girls. Pepper rolled her eyes _of course Gene would have a room like this_ she thought. The girl bowed to her and held out different pieces of clothing for her to choose from. There wasn't much to choose from; Pepper just picked a pair of dark jeans and the only shirt that would cover most of her. A black corset blouse with white buttons, she then grabbed a pair of black boots with wedged heels. "I miss my converses!" she moaned and went to change.

An hour later Pepper found her way back to Gene who was prepping something. "I really need to go soon." She said making Gene turn around, smiled at her and held out a hip holster with a gun in it. "Thanks…" Pepper said taking it and putting it around her hips. She went to the shelf that held different kinds of weapons; she grabbed a military grade knife and put it in her boot. Pepper turned to see Gene staring at her with lust in his eyes, she rolled her eyes and saw another girl standing there holding a black helmet and a black leather jacket. She smiled kindly at the girl and glared at Gene before taking the jacket and helmet. Pepper put them on and got on the bike, "Thanks Gene…" she said kicking the bike to life. Gene smiled "Any chance you'll tell me where you are going?" he asked and Pepper laughed and shook her head "Not a chance." She said and drove out of his garage.

Gene sighed and shook his head. He pulled out a cell phone and sent a text message. 'She's here in Hong Kong. Get her before she is gone. I will help you. We are even now.' The message sent and Gene walked back to his throne hoping that this will never end.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper touched her necklace and she became a redhead again. The sound of trucks made her turn her head. "Damnit Gene!" she shouted and leaned forward trying to go faster. Pepper weaved past cars and around the corner hoping they would lose her, her luck wasn't there. Gun shots filled the air and bullets flew past her. She grabbed her hand gun and fired back at them, when Pepper started to shoot back the truck swerved off the road to avoid getting hit. She took this opportunity turn the corner again and into a car repair shop.

Pepper looked at her new bike and at a chest of tools. "Ok…time to take this apart…" she said and got to work.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

The man driving the truck cursed and hit his wheel out of frustration. He looked over at his partner and saw he was knocked out; Unicorn groaned and took out his phone. "Sorry Boss…she got away…again…" he said and the sound of shouting could be heard, Unicorn held the phone away from his ear wincing. "Don't worry Boss…we'll get her…" he said and hung up before he could be shouted at again.

Back in New York City:

A threw his phone across the room in anger. "We need to catch her! I don't care what it takes! BRING ME THAT HERO!" he shouted at his fellow villains. Mr. Fix stood up and nodded "Sir I'll send my best man…an old friend of Miss Potts." He said and Whiplash came out of the shadow lashing his whips. Fix smiled "Without her armor she won't stand a chance." He said. The man nodded "Bring her back to me alive." He said and looked over at a person who was curled up on the ground. "Come on Guardian dear…it will all be over soon…" he said purring to her. He then pulled out a gun and shot the young hero in the head.

**(A/N how was that? I know there wasn't much of your Oc's in this one….but I still hope you like it! Please review! They keep me going!)**


	5. Chapter 5

David's eyes slowly opened and he noticed that he was in a moving car. "David!" Whitney said happily when she noticed that he was awake; his head was resting on her lap. Rhodey looked back from the front seat and looked at him. "You were out for quite a while." He said and looked over at Lee who was sitting there silently. "Be grateful that Lee is a doctor." Rhodey said with a small smile. David lifted his head a bit to look at her "thanks" he said and Lee nodded "try not to move so much. We had to hook you up to a car battery." She said looking at him sadly. "Where are we going?" David asked trying to look out the window. "California." Johnny said from the driver's seat. "That's a pretty big risk…" David said flatly. "Ya well it's the only place close by that has known heroes and the part we need to fix you." Lee said just as flatly.

"Do you guys even know how to fix an implant? Oh and what happened to that kid?" David asked closing his eyes. "I know a bit…Lee knows a little more…Tony probably would know the most because he's always trying to fix it…improve it…that kind of thing. And we brought him to a family that live in the area…they are going to take care of him" Rhodey said turning back around in his seat. Everyone was silent for a while but Whitney gasped when the city came into they're view. Buildings were burning along with cars in the street, and hunters were on the road tormenting citizens.

Johnny drove and spotted a man dragging a woman by her legs into the street; Johnny opened his car door and hit the man with it before shutting it again. Rhodey snorted and pointed to a warehouse at the end of the street. "Go there." He said. There were some shouts behind them and Lee turned around in her seat, "guys we got trouble!" she said loudly and gunshots rang through the air. Johnny hit the gas pedal and zoomed down the road, "get down!" Rhodey shouted and Whitney shrieked and covered her head when a bullet hit the back window shattering it. Johnny made a sharp turn left into the warehouse and got them ready for a fight.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Annabelle and Miki rounded the street corner and saw a large amount of Hunters shooting up a factory. "Heroes must be trapped inside…." Miki said. "We should create a distraction…so we can get inside." Annabelle said and she ran over to an old abandoned car. "Annabelle!" Miki hissed and ran after her.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Rhodey locked the doors to the warehouse and jumped behind a crate when bullet began to come through the walls. Johnny was heating up the metal door making sure no one came through it. Lee and Whitney slowly got David out of the back seat of the car and moved him onto the floor and behind some crates.

A thunderous boom made everyone cover their ears and they looked up when two girls smashed through the windows above them and landed on the catwalk. The two girls made their way down to them and Whitney pointed her gun at them. Annabelle held up her hands in a calming matter, "hey…we're on your side." She said and Whitney narrowed her eyes at them and lowered her gun. Johnny and Rhodey ran over to them ducking down next to David. "We need to get out of here!" Rhodey shouted.

A whirling portal suddenly appeared beside them. It felt like they were in a huge windstorm, like a twister was pulling them in. They all yelled and shouted as they one by one were sucked in,

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Tony was pacing back and forth as Birdie, Amber, and Sean watched him. Birdie sighed and walked over to the TV and flicked it on. "Heroes are found trapped in a warehouse in Las Angelus! Many hunters are trying to get in and eliminate them." Mr. Fix said his voice gravely. Tony turned and looked at the TV "They're trapped in there!" he said walking closer to it. Amber stood up and bit her lip and looked over at Sean and he shook his head. "No Amber…you can't save them." He said calmly and Amber shook her head and concentrated.

A whirling portal appeared in front of them. Tony and Birdie stared in awe, five people screaming and yelling in shock fell out of the portal and onto the ground. Rhodey got up and looked over at them and his jaw dropped, Lee stood up and looked at him in shock. "Guys! David won't wake up!" Whitney shouted next to the unconscious boy. Tony and Lee quickly went over to him and looked at each other and got to work.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper had taken apart her bike taken out a tracking chip and put the bike back together again. She destroyed the chip but tossing it to the ground and stepping on it. With a sigh she put her helmet back on and was on her way once more. It has been hours and she has been driving and she crossed the border into Nepal, her bike shuddered and she looked down to see the gas tank going on empty. Pepper inwardly groaned and looked for a gas station any gas station.

One hour later she pulled into a gas station that was dark and seemed to be abandoned. She pulled up to the pump and took off her helmet; she got off the bike and checked the pump. It still worked; Pepper took the nozzle and began to pump gas when she heard a rustling. She looked up in alarm but someone came up behind her and knocked her unconscious.

Pepper heard everything before she saw anything. Her arms felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets and her feet didn't touch the ground, "she's a great catch Mickey…but ain't she Peppa Potts…that wanted chick?" someone asked. Pepper listened carefully to their conversation, "Ya…she is. But before we cash her in…I'm going to have some fun." Another guy said laughing. Pepper stiffened and quickly opened her eyes, once the blurriness went away she saw two men talking to each other. One of them looked at her and smiled wickedly, "oh look whose awake!" the guys grinning. Pepper just glared at him. He walked closer to her and poked her in the stomach making her swing back and forth; she closed her eyes in pain. The guy smiled at her and grabbed her hip making the swinging stop; the other guy in the room chuckled and circled them.

Pepper ground her teeth and tried to move out of his grasp. The man chuckled and looked her up and down, he then moved his hands downwards. Pepper growled and kicked him backwards; she looked up at her tied hands and saw that they were tied with rope. She sawed the rope back and forth on the hook, the guy growled at her and turned to grab his gun. Within seconds of his back being turned Pepper swung on the hook and wrapped her legs around his neck into a choke hold. The guy struggled for a moment and stopped moving. The other guy in the room ran to get his gun, Pepper sawed at the ropes and she fell to the ground. The guy got his gun and aimed it at her, before he even got a shot out Pepper had his partner's gun and shot the man three times in the chest. She saw that he was dead before he hit the ground. Pepper shook all over, her eyes wide and she dropped the gun in shock. "I-I killed him…" she said. A pain in her stomach made her double over and be sick.

Pepper shakily got up and retrieved her things and ran out of there. She got on her bike and kicked it to life. She drove off into the night making her plan final. She had to talk to all of them. She needed to break into Fixes lair in Berlin.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

It took her days but she was now in Romania. She flicked up the visor of her helmet and looked around, all she saw was a gypsy caravan and a fire. Pepper groaned and got off her bike and walked over with caution, she saw a woman sitting by the fire. The woman looked up at her and smiled "I've been expecting you for days…but I guess something has stopped you from coming earlier…" she said and Pepper didn't know what to say so she just stared, the woman smiled and patted the grass right by her. The redhead took off her helmet and sat down in the grass. "You have been through a lot my dear…" the woman said sadly and handed Pepper a plate of food and a cup of tea, she took the food and started to eat like she never saw food before. That's when she realized she hadn't eaten in days; Pepper slowed down and took a sip of tea. The woman looked at her with concern and amusement "who are you?" Pepper asked while trying to eat a whole lot more slowly. "My name is Ana…and yes I am a what do you call it? A…mutant…I have the girt to see what happens before it happens." She said and Pepper nodded understanding.

"Pepper…you have a long journey ahead of you. You are the one to save us all…and you're the only to get us to fight. But you must rest tonight." Ana said taking the empty cup and plate from her. Pepper's eyes grew heavy and she laid down in the grass. She finally drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

Ana watched as the young hero fell into a dreamless sleep and smiled. Ana spent the night cleaning Pepper's wounds and patching her up. Hours past and the sun slowly began to rise; Ana went into her home and got down an old box from the shelf. When she came out she saw Pepper stretching and looking at the burning fire, Ana smiled "good morning…" she said and Pepper smiled at her. "Morning" she said and got up. Ana walked towards her and handed her the box, "before you go…this will make your journey a whole lot faster." She said. Pepper took the box and opened it with curiosity, a bracelet sat on red velvet. The bracelet would wrap around her wrist tightly and the purple gem would rest on her palm. "Good luck Pepper." Ana said but when Pepper went to look up and say 'thank you' Ana was gone.

"But I don't know what it does!" she yelled to the sky. A light breeze ruffled her hair and the words "you'll know…" were in her head like an echo. She grumbled and put her bike helmet back on; she got on her bike and revved the engine. She flew down the road and she glanced down at her wrist, she lift up her hand with her palm facing the oncoming road. A large purple portal appeared in thin air. Pepper closed her eyes and drove right into it.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Her bike flew through the air and onto the road scaring the hell out of a few birds. Pepper drove past the burning building's and car, past the bordered up windows and the people rushing into their homes afraid. She shook her head and drove to TV Tower. Pepper ended up where she wanted, Berlin Germany. She hid her bike in an alleyway and walked across the street to the tower. Pepper place her hand on the necklace Amber gave her and her hair turned completely black and her eyes turned bright green. She walked right in. The guards looked at her and winked, Pepper gave them a little wave and a smiled as she walked into the elevator.

The elevator slowly made its way to the top floor. When the doors opened she walked over to the guard and put him to sleep. He dropped to the ground; Pepper walked through the doors of the studio and saw it was empty. "Fix isn't here…" she muttered to herself. She closed the doors and put a large amount of furniture in front of it. She quickly went over to the camera and turned it on, alarms started to go off and Pepper turned on the live feed.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

David sat up bandaged in a chair as he watched the reunion between Tony and his family. When Lee stopped hugging and hitting her brother she turned and looked at him. "Any better?" she asked and David nodded, Whitney sat next to him holding his hand. "What's the plan? Johnny asked crossing his arms. "Find Pepper" Tony said but at the same time David said "hide out?" they glared at each other. "We shouldn't move from our spot…we need to hold out for a while." David said crossing his arms. Tony gritted his teeth "We need to find Pepper! She's out there somewhere!" he said and David shook his head his jaw set. Tony growled and clenched his fists; Rhodey put his hand on his shoulder keeping him back. "Who died and put you in charge?" Birdie asked standing up. David raised an eyebrow at her, that's when the arguing broke out. Lee looked at everyone and she brought her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly. Everyone shut up at the same time and looked at her. "Guys we need to think about the problem at hand. Yes we need to find Pepper…but first we need to just take a deep breath and think about how we're going to find her." She said calmly. Johnny mindlessly hit her shoulder to get her attention "babe…I think I found her…" he said.

Everyone quickly turned and faced the TV. Pepper was on it and she looked like she went to hell and back, her hair was longer and messy. Her eyes were dark and sad, and she was pale as a ghost. "I have very little time." She said over a loud alarm. Pepper looked around herself then back at the camera. "I know it has been hard, but if you all haven't noticed the world is falling apart! We need to fight back! So I suggest since you're all heroes you start acting like them! Don't back down. Bring the fight to them, Meet me in New York…" she said and the sound of shouting made Pepper's eyes widen, She got up and brought out a gun. She shot the glass behind her and quickly looked at the camera as the studio doors broke down. "I hope to see you there…." She said and jumped out the window.

The TV screen turned to static and the program turned off making the TV beep. Amber clicked it off as everyone stared at it in shock. "I think Pepper's in charge…" Birdie said and no one disagreed. "She's going to New York?" Rhodey asked and David shook his head "that suicidal…" he said and Tony shook his head. "At least we know where she's going…" he said and everyone was silent. "Soooo what do we do?" Annabelle asked. "We go to New York." Miki said. Again no one disagreed.

**(A/N how was that? Please review! New OC'S Annabelle and Mike belong to XoXBlueZinnyXoX) **


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce looked over his shoulder and kept running. He had to keep his anger in control or it would end badly for everyone, a strong wind made him stop and look around. A large purple portal appeared in an alleyway and girl flew out of it and rolled a couple of feet, Bruce stopped and cautiously stepped towards her. The girl looked up and her hair fell out of her face, Bruce's mouth hung open and he ran towards her "we need to go now!" he said. Pepper looked at him wide eyed and struggled to get to her feet, she almost collapsed when Bruce caught her around the waist and threw her and himself behind a dumpster. Pepper didn't understand what was happening until she heard the gunshots; she pulled her gun out of her holster and pointed it towards the three men that were shooting at them.

The men stopped shooting and shouted in a different language at each other. There was something in their eyes that made Pepper concerned. They looked at with fear. The men looked at her and slowly backed away, "Run." She said calmly. The men got the message and ran like a bat out of hell; Pepper lowered her gun and turned to face Bruce. She smiled and put her gun away "hey Bruce…" she said and Bruce stepped forward and held out his hand, "Pepper….nice to see you." he said smiling. Pepper took his hand and gave him a quick hug "at last someone who doesn't want to kill me." She said and Bruce laughed. "Welcome to my world." He said.

They made their way down a dirt road and snuck into an old ware down building. "So what has been going on with you?" Pepper asked sitting on the ground, Bruce sighed "well I've been chased and hunted….the usual stuff." He said lightly. Pepper smirked and nodded, she suddenly stiffened when she smelt gasoline. Pepper started shaking and she started to get flashes to when she was almost raped and when she killed a man, Bruce walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder "Pepper are you alright?" he asked and the redhead jumped surprised to see him. She nodded and got shakily to her feet; Pepper closed her eyes and made her hands into fists. Her nails dug into her skin enough to make them bleed, "Pepper!" Bruce shouted and the girl snapped her head up. "S-sorry…ummm been alone for a while…" she said, Bruce rushed over holding a cloth and took Pepper's hand. Her eyes widened when she saw the amount of blood coming from the palm of her hand, "Is everything all right with you?" Bruce asked while he wrapping the cloth around her hand. Pepper shook her head and looked out the window "I just need to get to New York….but I have to wait until this thing powers up again." She said looking at her bracelet.

"You need to sleep." Bruce said gently. Pepper shook her head and kept looking out the window, "I can't." she whispered shaking her head. Bruce sighed and walked across the room to a tea kettle, he made Pepper a cup of tea and turned around to see that she was gone. "Pepper!" he shouted and dropped the mug of tea. He ran over to where she was sitting and saw a note carved into the crate she was sitting on.

_Bruce…_

_Thank you for your help, I'm sorry I had to go…they're all after me. I don't want them to catch you because of me…. _

_If you want to fight go to New York and meet with the heroes there. If you choose to keep running I wish you good luck._

_-PEP_

Bruce sighed and shook his head and went to go pack a bag for New York. The next morning Bruce walked past a trader and heard him complaining that someone stole two arm blades were stolen, he smirked and had a feeling he knew who stole them. **(A/N Think of bloodrayne)**

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Tony peeked out the door and nodded for everyone to follow. They quietly made their way out of the building and quickly down the street. A weird moaning made them all stop "What in the hell is that?" Miki asked and Tony shushed her holding up his hand. Obsidian rolled his eyes but listened closely, the moaning was coming from the alley way next to them. Lee moved towards the sound shooing Johnny away, she slowly moved forward. A hand grabbed her ankle and Lee shouted and jumped back alarmed, "WHOAH! Dead guy!" she shouted and back peddled. Everyone's eyes widened as they watched the dead man crawl towards them, "how…in the hell is that possible." Annabelle asked pointing at the dead man. "A very evil mutant." Amber said whispering.

More moans made them all whirl around to see more dead people shuffle towards them; they all stopped in front of them and stared blankly at them. A man in a black robe walked forward chuckling "well…well look at this. The great Iron Man lives! I was hoping to have you in my army!" he said gesturing to the hundreds of dead people around them. Tony glared at the man and said nothing, "Oh well when I turn you all in….it will make up for it." The man said and snapped his fingers. All the dead people shuffled forward, "Uhhh….soooo guys…you gotta plan now?" Birdie asked getting into a fighting position.

The fighting began. Tony kicked a dead man making him stumble backward and Whitney shot him with her gun but they just kept coming. "Why won't they stay dead?!" Lee asked shouting and setting a few of the dead on fire. The man laughed and raised more of his undead army. A large wind picked up making everyone cover their eyes, the sound of a motorcycle made them look up again to see a sleek black bike shook through a large purple portal into the air. The person on the bike brought their arms behind their back and pulled out two swords that hooked onto her arms, they brought the blades out and beheaded several of the undead as they landed. The man who raised the dead growled at the person.

The person who came through the portal got off their bike and beheaded more of the dead that got near them. The man from before smirked and bowed "ahhh such a worthy foe! Oh and may I say you title suits you….Such a Rescuer my sweet Patricia!" he said and the person's helmet turned to dust revealing long red dirty hair, The heroes gasped and Tony's eyes widened. Pepper glared at the man and stepped towards him "leave them alone Necro." She said with a deadly calm voice. Necro grinned "Having eleven heroes is good…but having eleven heroes and you is even better!" he said. Pepper sighed and shook her head "you give me no choice." She said and moved to attack. It was a pretty even fight Pepper kicked and Necro blocked her. Pepper's blades ended up on the ground and her back was to him and his knife was to her throat. Everyone was shocked Pepper was laughing! Grinning even!

Before Necro could even blink Pepper stomped on his foot and head butted him with the back of her head, she then elbowed him in the gut making him gasp. Pepper twisted Necro's arm making him drop the knife, she scooped up the knife and twirled it in her hand. Pepper raised her hand and a portal appeared, she stabbed Necro in the shoulder making him cry out. She turned quickly and looked at them "Get to New York!" she shouted and grabbed Necro and pushed them both into the portal. "Pepper!" Tony shouted but it was too late, the portal was gone and Pepper was gone with it. Everyone looked at each other and then at Amber who nodded and made a portal.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper and Necro fell out of the portal and rolled down a large snowy embankment, Pepper grabbed her knife and stabbed it into the snow making her stop before she fell right off a cliff. She looks up and Necro is nowhere to be seen, all there was left was a large amount of blood. "DAMNIT!" Pepper shouted and got to her knees, she crawled away from the cliff edge and looked at her bracelet "great it needs to recharge." She muttered.

Pepper stood up and looked in front of her. "Oh this should be fun…." Pepper said sighing. All around her was snow and forest. Something in the distance made Pepper squint her eyes; a thin silver building was in the distance.

She was walking for almost two hours before she heard a twig snap. Pepper froze and looked around, another twig snapped and Pepper whirled around. She went to move but she couldn't, she was frozen literally. Pepper rolled her eyes "Hello Blizzard." She said flatly. Blizzard laughed and moved in front of her "Rescue." He said and raised his arm, Pepper felt cold and darkness welcomed her with open arms.

**(A/N I think that chapter was pretty short but….I kinda like it! Well review!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Amber created one more portal and one by one the heroes entered it. Tony looked back at the spot where Pepper vanished and walked through the portal. He walked out and it disappeared behind him, to his surprise they were in the Makluan temple. "How-" Tony was about to ask but a shout made him turn, Howard, Roberta, and David Rhodey's father ran out of the armory. "Tony! Rhodey!" Roberta said and pulled them both into a hug; Howard strode forward and pulled Tony and Lee into a hug when Roberta let go. He pulled back and looked at his children "Where have you been?" he asked delighted to see them. Tony chuckled "ummm all over the place." He said. Tony jogged over to the armory door and put in his code, the door hissed open and he gestured for everyone to get in.

When they got into the armory they saw a large group of heroes. Tony smiled and ran over to his armor, he put in a code in the computer making the armor come down to his work table. He took out his blow torch and looked up at everyone, Tony grinned "Time to get to work." He said and turned on the blowtorch. The heroes laughed and bustled around the armory.

Amber practiced her magic with Sean in the corner. Birdie gathered different plants make part of the armory a forest to navigate, David walked up to Tony and sighed "mind if I use some of these?" he asked holding up a wrench. Tony looked up and smiled "be my guest." He said and waved a hand at his tool box. David smirked and began his work. Lee and Johnny gathered medical supplies along with other tools and weapons, Whitney sparred with Miki and Annabelle in another corner of the armory, like sword play and hand to hand combat.

Rhodey sat down with his dad, his mom, and Howard. "So what has been happening here?" he asked. David sighed "well mostly hiding out here and taking in as many heroes as we can." He said and looked at Roberta. "We've been watching the news and all it is, is one giant man hunt for Pepper. The guy who's in charge ordered yesterday that she was to be captured and taken to him. No one knows what he looks like." Howard said.

Crashes from outside of the armory made everyone go quiet. Tony pulled up a security feed and ran to the door; he opened it and pulled whoever was outside in. The door hissed closed and Tony looked at the girl before him, "Thanks…" the girl said breathing hard "Ya…no problem…." Tony said and locked the door. The girl looked up at everyone and smiled. "Hey guys…sorry I'm late. " she said wearing a grin. David laughed and walked over to the girl and gave her a hug, "Good to see you Hail." He said. "I thought you were dead…" a hero said and the girl smiled. "Ya…I thought so too until I got out just in time." She said. "But he shot you!" someone shouted and she shook her head, "nah…I made it look like he shot me. An old trick I learned from a guy in Turkey…old bastard still owes me money." She said muttering the last part. "Who are you?" Birdie asked stepping away from her small forest. "Guardian….but you can just call me Hailey." The girl said smiling. She took off her sunglasses and put them inside her leather jacket. "Soooo anyone want to spar?" she asked taking out a large army knife, Whitney laughed and gestured her over to their group.

IMAAIMAAIMAA

She knew she wasn't asleep but everything was still dark. She was frozen. Pepper heard arguing but didn't hear their words.

An alarm went off in the building sending the guards who were watching Pepper run out of the room. One of them accidently hit a button that was beside her, when it didn't do anything he shrugged it off and ran out the door.

Pepper began to feel warmer. The darkness slowly began to fade as she saw she was in a room full of shipping containers, Pepper looked down and saw her feet in a block of ice. "Oh that's just great." She muttered and tried to pull her feet out of the ice.

A few guards came back into the room to see a large puddle of water where Pepper used to be standing. "Oh SHIT!" one of the guards shouted and hit the alarm.

Pepper ran down hallways with guards chasing her. She ran down one more hallway but it was a dead end. "Nowhere to go Potts! Give it up!" one of the guards shouted aiming his gun at her, strode forward knowing they wouldn't shoot her. She gave him sweet smile "sorry to tell you that…I do have somewhere to go." She said. Pepper whipped around and shot the window to the guards surprise with his extra gun. She pick pocketed him; Pepper ran forward and jumped out the window barley missing the bullets the guards shot at her.

"Come on! You worked before! Work now!" she shouted as her bracelet blinked. The ground came closer and closer, Pepper shut her eyes tight. Just before she hit the ground the portal opened up, Pepper yelped and hit water.

She broke the surface gasping and looked around. She saw the Statue of Liberty. "Home sweet home." She said and made her way to shore. Pepper crawled up the beached and laid on the sand exhausted, the sound of footsteps made her quickly sit up. "I saw someone come ashore!" someone shouted. Pepper got to her feet and ran down the beach, "Look its Rescue!" they shouted and took pictures. Damnit! Pepper thought and round a street corner.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

The armory was nosy with heroes getting ready to fight when the computer began to beep. Howard got up and turned it on. Everyone quieted and looked towards the screen, "We have a Rescue sighting in New York City! We're tracking her right now-" the reporter said quickly running with his camera. "Boss! Look!" the camera guy shouted, the reporter looked and ran faster. Red hair whipped around a street corner, the reporter and camera man rounded the corner only to see Pepper being circled by five Maggia guys. She grabbed two batons from her back and whipped them out, the five Maggia guys moved around her like vultures.

Two of them ran at her at once, Pepper kicked up her foot making it hit one of them in throat while bringing her baton around hitting the second one in the chest. She brought down her foot, spun around and hit the first guy in the head with her baton. The first two guys were down in the matter of seconds, the rest of the Maggia guys backed up a little. Pepper spun the batons between her fingers as if daring them to get closer, she stepped forward and they stepped back farther. "Boo." She said and they ran. Pepper turned towards the camera. The reporter held up his hands and moved out of her way

The camera turned off and the screen turned to static. The armory was silent. "DAAAAAMMMMN!" Birdie said impressed. "Where did she learn to do that?" Miki asked smiling. Roberta shook her head "Something must have happened to her…" she said sadly, Tony was shaking the entire time. Rhodey put his hand on his best friends shoulder to comfort him but with no avail, Tony quickly turned and put on his armor.

IMAAIMAAIMAA

Tony walked out of the armory in his armor focusing on finding Pepper. "Tony!" someone shouted and Tony turned to see David running out of the armory, "You can't do this by yourself and we're not ready yet!" he said and Tony shook his head, "You didn't notice…she looks like she's going to collapse at any minute! I-I have to go get her!" he said and David grabbed his arm. "Please just wait a little while longer." David said calmly. Tony just shook his head again "what would you do if it were Whitney?" he asked and David's mouth hung open. "God Damnit! I'll be right back." He said and stalked back into the armory.

Everyone watched as David put on his armor. Whitney stepped forward with a confused look on her face, "what are you doing?" she asked. "I'm going with him…" David said simply. "I'm going too." Birdie said stepping up, "me too." Lee said tugging Johnny forward. Miki and Annabelle stepped forward nodding, Amber and Sean stepped forward next to them "Us too." Amber said. Tony stood in the doorway of the armory, "some of you should stay…" Tony said. "I'll stay and monitor chatter…see if any messages come." Hailey said and Tony nodded.

They gathered what they needed and headed out to find Pepper.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Guardian sat at the computer holding a headset to her ear. A message came through but it was mostly static, she tuned it and listened carefully. She paled and ran over to the control chair, "Tony!" Guardian shouted. "Just listen….I got a message from Pepper. She has a plan…"

Tony listened carefully and smiled.

**(A/N Okay….I know I'm doing a lot of cliffhangers lately…sorry lol. How was that chapter? Oh and don't worry to you who have Oc's you'll all get your own little badass fight scene! I'm just not there yet!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N Ok I know that a lot of you have been waiting for a new chapter of Ruin…*cough* Batfan94 *cough* soooo here it is enjoy!)**

Tony told everyone the plan and there was some doubt. "That is the craziest plan I have ever heard of! It could get us all killed!" Whitney said. Everyone nodded and Tony sighed, "Look it's all we've got! It just may be crazy enough to work." He said and Lee stepped forward. "The plan may be a little crazy…but Tony's right. It's all we got." She said and everyone slowly agreed, "Alright then…let's get captured." Lee said smiling. They all moved out, Birdie shook her head "Oh this is crazier than a squirrel drinking coffee." She muttered.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper walked down a deserted street hoping Tony got her message. "Come on…come on…I know you can see me…what are you waiting for?" she muttered and looked up at a camera that was looking right at her, Pepper sighed and kept walking. She turned the corner into Time Square and stopped dead in her tracks, a very large amount of thugs with a lot of guns surrounded her. Pepper smirked and held her hand up in the air dropping her batons; she was covered in red dots. "Oh…wow all of this for me? I'm flattered." She said laughing.

A man in black suit stepped forward wearing a large smile. "It's about time you were caught my dear. You've been causing a lot of problems." He said walking up to her, Pepper smiled "Oh you'll get over it." She said crossing her arms. The man smiled "you sound like you're not done yet." He said and looked her up and down. Pepper smirked "I never said I was done." She said and began to circle the man, a lot of guns cocked and were ready to fire, Pepper merely smirked and the man held up his hand to hold the fire. He grabbed Pepper by the arm and pulled her close, "What are you planning?" he asked whispering in her ear. Pepper smiled "that'll ruin the surprise." She said, the man chuckled and moved his hand down her waist. "Such a beautiful woman, to cause me such problems. Maybe I should keep you around…to be my trophy." He whispered. Pepper silently growled and kneed him in the groin, the man gasped and bent over in pain. No one dared to open fire with their boss in the way, Pepper smirked, grabbed his arm and twisted it backward making the man fall to his knees. She clicked her tongue and smiled "Aww come on now…I don't even know you're name." she said. The man gave a pained laugh and shook his head "I apologize….but its soooo hard choosing which name you should call me by. Because you see, I have so many names." He said smiling. Pepper rolled her eyes and let go of his arm, The man smiled and stood and looked Pepper up and down again "but you can call me Jack…you know as in Black Jack…" he said and winked.

Pepper snorted and looked down at her feet for a moment. _Oh this is going to hurt…_she thought, as she looked up she saw Jack smiling "I can see you've been expecting this." He said and stabbed Pepper in the side. She gasped and fell towards the ground; Jack caught her and picked her up "Now the fun begins." He said grinning.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA (A few Blocks away…)

One by one they were captured and chained. "We scored big man! HAHAHA! Look we even got Tony Stark!" one of the guys yelled happily and pulled Tony's head back by pulling his hair, the thugs cheered and loaded the heroes into a van.

When they arrived at their destination, a thug walked into the back of the van and put bags over their heads and chains around their wrists. "Come on heroes!" he barked and opened the van doors; they filed out and slowly moved to where they were told. Tony being the last in line was shoved into a room and up against a wall; his arms were raised above his head and chained to the wall. They heard a door slam shut with a clang and everything fell silent. "Soooo what now genius?" Birdie asked from somewhere to Tony's left, he sighed "We wait." He said. "Uhhhh guys….my arms are falling asleep…" Amber yelled and the sound of moving chains filled the room. "Don't think about it!" Sean said calmly. "How about we play the quiet game?" David suggested annoyed.

For a moment silence filled the room, "My nose itches…" Whitney said suddenly and David groaned. "Oops! Sorry!" she said and groaned herself. "Damnit! Ok shutting up now. UGH I TURNED INTO POTTS!" she shouted frustrated. "Whitney!" everyone else shouted in unison.

IMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper groaned and woke up hanging from the ceiling, "Great….this again….can't even be original." She muttered and a metal door opened. Jack walked in smiling big, "How are you Pepper?" he asked sweetly, Pepper rolled her eyes "Oh you know…being stabbed and being hung from the ceiling is fun. Very original by the way." She said sarcastically. Jack's booming laughter filled the room and he stepped forward and said "I have a present for you." he then pulled out a knife and cut the ropes that held her.

Pepper fell to the floor with a thud and she groaned. Jack pulled her to her feet and motioned for a guard over, "Chain her up and take her to the stage." He said and turned. "You're going to love this." He whispered and kissed her cheek, Jack left the room whistling happily. The thug grabbed Pepper and put chains on her wrists along with a bag over her head.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

A door opened and Tony turned his head towards it. "Alright heroes…time to die!" a voice boomed and laughed; they fell to the ground and were shoved towards the door. They moved down a long hallway until everything got brighter, "Tony…" Lee hissed worried. "Everything will be alright…we just have to keep calm." Tony murmured and was shoved to his knees. Cheers was all they could hear, "I don't like the sound of this…" Miki said frowning. "Heroes! I have a surprise for you!" a voice boomed. The bags over their heads were removed, a man stood on a stage smiling gleefully.

"Surround the area! Whatever you do, do. Not. I repeat. Do not take your gun off of her!" A voice shouted and a lot of men with a lot of guns swarmed around them, a door opened and someone was escorted in chain. The bag was removed from her head and Pepper's red hair fell around her shoulders, her eyes were hard. She walked forward with her head held high, Pepper was shoved towards the stage and she gave the thug that shoved her a glare. She walked up on the stage and faced the crowd, "Pepper!" Lee shouted a smile on her face; Pepper looked down at her and gave her a small smile. She looked over at Tony and mouths something at him. "Rescue has been finally caught!" Jack yelled and the crowd cheered loudly, "Any last words?" he asked and looked at Pepper who just smiled. She sighed and tilted her head to make it look as if she were thinking; Pepper walked behind Jack a laughed. "Ya….go to hell." She said and wrapped the chains that locked her wrists around his neck, "She's got the boss! Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" a guy yelled.

"KILL HER!" Jack shouted angrily and the sound of clicking filled the air. Before they could fire the sound of boot jets filled the air, Pepper grinned as her armor landed on the stage next to her. Rhodey looked at Tony shocked "you built her another armor?" he asked and Tony smiled, "Oh Ya…" he said chuckling. Pepper threw Jack forward off the stage and her armor engulfed her, Cheers and gunfire filled the arena. Bullets pinged off the armor and Pepper smiled, the thugs pointed the guns at the heroes next. Pepper jumped off the stage and made a force field around them. "Now!" Pepper shouted and the stands exploded. Debris covered the area and they waited for the smoke to clear.

Hundreds of thugs and villains moved into the arena cracking their knuckles and glaring at them. The force field dropped and they moved into a fighting stance, "Time to fight." Annabelle said taking her sword from her back. Pepper smirked "Fun." She said and charged into the mob.

**(A/N The fight begins! Will they win? Fight scenes next chapter! Please review!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! AND FIGHT SCENES GO!)**

Whitney took out her gun and David's armor engulfed him. "Ready?" he asked and Whitney smiled "Hell ya…" she said proudly cocking her pistol. Whitney shot at the thugs making sure they went down, David was at her back shooting his repulsers at them as well, "I'm almost out of ammo!" Whitney shouted. She fired her last shot and sighed, a thug came running up and she round housed kicked him and bashed his head with the butt of her gun. David shot down some more guys but they kept on coming, "Whit!" David called and Whitney ran towards him. David grabbed her wrists and spun her around so she hit everyone who was to close. "David! Tell anyone you can to get out of here when they have the chance! There're going to be more explosions! And they're not going to be small!" Pepper shouted. She hacked into his Comm. Systems.

"Ok!" David said and repeated Pepper's words to Whitney. The blonde nodded and ran through the small war that was going on. David took down twenty more guys but it was no use they kept getting back up, if they didn't use lethal force then there was no point.

Whitney ran through the thugs dodging them and tried to make it to Miki and Annabelle. When she got there, they were fighting. Annabelle dodged bullets and sliced any guy that got near her; Miki kneed a man in the groin and punched him in the face knocking him out. "Guys!" Whitney shouted and ran over to them. Annabelle and Miki looked up, Whitney stopped in front of them panting. "Looks like Potts has another plan up her sleeve. She said to get out when you have the chance, she's has more explosives." She said quickly. Miki and Annabelle nodded and fought their way towards the exit.

David flew over and landed beside Tony, "You get Pepper's message?" he asked kicking a thug in the face before shooting him with his repulsers. "Yup!" Tony said as he slammed two guys into the ground, "I already told Birdie, Amber, and Sean!" he said and fired his uni-beam. David nodded and continued the fight.

Birdie's eye began to glow and roots came out of the ground and attacked those who came near her. The thugs screamed as they were tossed into the air and being slammed into the ground. "Birdie! We need to go!" Amber yelled and she shot a form of energy at five guys that were coming at her, Sean looked at the girls and then at the nearest exit. "If we go now we can make it out!" he yelled. Amber nodded and grabbed his hand "Birdie! Let's go!" she shouted as she ran. Birdie looked toward the exit and ran for it.

IMAAIMAAIMAA

Lee and Johnny ran through corridors and armed the explosives. "Why doesn't she just use a timer?!" Johnny asked as he watched Lee set up some C4 against the wall. "Because they would go off at different times. Pepper said to set them up and then give her the remote." She said simply and stood up. Johnny nodded "Well then we should set the other charges…" he said and Lee smiled and ran down the hallway.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Tony looked around the battlefield for Pepper. He spotted her new armor; it was pure black and silver. He raced over to her and fought by her side, "Bout time you got over here!" Pepper said laughing, Tony grinned "I just wanted to give you a little space…but it seems everyone wants to fight you." he said chuckling. "Pepper we're all out! Only you and Tony are in there…" David said over the comm. System. "Alright! See you in a bit!" Pepper said and she turned towards Tony, "Let's go!" she said and took his hand.

They ran through the halls towards the exit with a very large crowd of villains behind them. Tony ran holding Pepper's hand, "Almost there Pep!" he shouted. Pepper was about to laugh relieved but someone one grabbed her. Tony ran through the door and turned "PEPPER!" he shouted and tried to run back but the steel door closed. Tony raised his hand to blow the door off its hinges but his suit did nothing, "Warning…Armor power is low. Recommend immediate recharge." The computer said in a monotone.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper struggled against her capture, "Necro you son of a bitch!" she shouted struggling against him. The thugs around her laughed and giggled, "Rescue… such a worthy foe! I would love to have you in my army." Necro said with a wicked grin.

Pepper struggled against Necro's hold but it was no use. He threw her across the arena, she rolled a couple of feet and warnings were flashing across the screen in her armor. "Warning! Armor integrity compromised! Armor shutting down!" the computer warned. Pepper's armor turned back into a backpack and she groaned. She took off the bag and tossed it aside; Pepper got to her feet and faced her enemy.

"Toss the girl a weapon." Necro said amused. A thug came forward and tossed two small Machetes' in front of her, she quickly picked them up keeping her eyes on her enemies. Necro grinned and raised his hands into the air, the ground shook making Pepper struggle to stay on her feet. The ground broke and cracked, hands popped out then heads. Soon there were hundreds of bodies surrounding her, "Get her!" Necro shouted and pointed at the redhead. The dead people turned towards Pepper and surrounded her, _Craaaaaaaaaaap!_ She thought and held up her weapons ready to fight. The first five dead guys came at her and they were down in a second, _Lee said she put the detonator next to the stage…_Pepper thought and beheaded another zombie. Pepper looked over towards the stage and spotted a little black box leaning up against a speaker, she smiled and dodged the undead and grabbed the small object. They growled and chased her. "Hey not fair! Zombies shouldn't be able to run!" she shouted as she headed for the exit.

She got to the door but it wouldn't open, "Come on!" she shouted and hit the door. The growls got closer and Pepper panicked, she stepped back and she almost tripped. Pepper looked down to see a small handgun; she picked it up and put it in the back of her pants. The growls got even louder and Pepper moved forward and kicked the door open.

The door flew open and Pepper ran out onto the street. She looked down the street and saw the heroes, "Pepper!" one of them shouted. The redhead turned towards the door and slammed it shut; she backed up and ran down the street towards her friends. "PEPPER LOOK OUT!" Lee shouted and the redhead turned quickly to see Necro there raising a sword, Pepper quickly lifted one of her machete's and a loud clang filled the eerie silence. Pepper kicked the man in the stomach making Necro stumble backwards, the pain in her side flared and she gasped.

Necro smiled at her weakness and charged forward, He swung again and Pepper dodged it. She swung her weapon; Necro stepped backwards and countered her. "You are really starting to piss me off!" Pepper growled and picked up her other machete from the ground, Necro backed up.

Tony's eyes widened as he watched Pepper fight with Necro. They heard her say "You are really starting to piss me off!" and she strode forward with both weapons in hand, Necro swung his sword but she easily blocked it. She swung her machete so hard it knocked Necro's right out of his hands; his sword skidded a few feet away.

The door Pepper came out of flew off its hinges and a large swarm of zombies came out and ran at the redhead. Pepper ran forward and did something that shocked them all, before Necro could blink Pepper put swung her machete and his head rolled on the street. The zombies stopped in their tracks and turned to dust, the redhead looked up and dropped her weapons like they burned her hands.

The heroes were about to run to her but Pepper quickly turned and pulled a gun on someone. Tony paled, "What is she doing?!" Birdie asked shocked. Tony stood there speechless, the air shimmered around Pepper and Jack stood there wearing a grin. "Oh you are a smart one!" he said laughing, Pepper smirked and relaxed with her gun still aimed at the man.

"You won't shoot me." Jack said grinning, Pepper laughed "I've killed at least two men…what makes you so special?" she asked. Jack smiled and brought out his own gun, Pepper didn't flinch or look worried which made Jack smile amused. "You look like you're going to win…" he said laughing. Pepper smirked and backed up towards the arena, Jack followed her unknowingly walking into a trap.

Pepper dropped her gun and Jack frowned, the redhead looked down at the end of the street and gave the heroes a small sad smile. She pulled a small black box out of her pocket and holds it up. Tony's eyes widened and he ran forward shouting "No!" Pepper hit the button and the explosion shot the young genius backwards.

IMAAIMAAIMAA

His ears were ringing and they was fire and debris all around him, "Tony!" someone shouted but they sounded like they were underwater. "Tony!" someone shouted again, he slowly looked up to see Lee above him. She grabbed his arm and basically pulled Tony to his feet, "We need to go!" she shouted dragging her brother down the street.

It felt like hours to Tony before they got to the armory, Lee moved Tony to a chair and checked him over, he just sat there silently unmoving. Howard moved forward and touched his son's shoulder but Tony didn't move, "Tony? Man? What happened?" Rhodey asked from somewhere.

The armory door hissed open and everyone gasped. Pepper walked through the door wearing a smile and her hand was over her wound; Lee ran over and hugged her. The redhead gasped in pain and Lee quickly let go, "Where does it hurt?" she asked now in doctor mode. Pepper snorted "Everywhere." She said sighing, Pepper walked through the crowd passing those who fought with her. Whitney and David gave her a small smile and Birdie gave her a thumbs up. Amber grinned and Sean smirked, Miki shook Pepper's hand and Annabelle saluted her.

She came up to Rhodey, Roberta, and Howard. Rhodey gave her a hug and Pepper ignored the pain, Roberta fretted over her wounds and clothes. Howard smiled and her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, Pepper looked over to see Tony staring off into space. _He must think I'm dead…_she thought and guilt shot through her. She looked up at Rhodey and he nodded, "Come on guys! We have to patrol the city and capture as many bad guys as we can!" he shouted and motioned for everyone to leave.

Pepper walked over to Tony and crouched in front of him. She put her hand on his knee "Tony…" she said quietly. Tony didn't look up; Pepper put her hand under his chin making him look at her. "Tony." She said firmly, Tony's eyes focused on Pepper and they widened. "Pepper?" he asked and the redhead smiled and nodded, Tony fell out of the chair in front of her and pulled her close. "I thought…" he whispered and Pepper nodded, "I know." She said and rested her head on his shoulder and she slowly started to break down.

"I killed people…" she whispered sadly and Tony shushed her. "Pep…you need a doctor. We can deal with that later. We have to get Lee back in here so she can look at you." he said whispering, Pepper shook her head and clung onto the boy. Tony sighed and stood up bringing Pepper with him, he laid her out on his work table. Tony just realized how hurt she was, "LEE!" Tony shouted and the armory door hissed open. The girl walked in and saw what was going on.

Tony scanned Pepper and her vitals came on the large computer screen, "…..^….^….^….^^^…..^" Everyone gathered in the door way and watched in horror. Lee grabbed the medical bag and pulled out bandages to stop the bleeding, she put a towel on the stab wound and looked up at her vitals. Tony held Pepper's hand and the worst sound filled the room, a long monotone beep. "…..." Pepper Potts was dying.

Lee ran and grabbed two paddles. Tony stood back and the paddles hit Pepper's chest and Lee yelled "CLEAR!" Pepper's chest jumped and nothing happened. "…." Lee rubbed the paddles together and shouted "Clear!" and placed the paddles on Pepper's chest again. A soft constant beep filled the room and Tony almost fell over in relief, he rubbed his eyes and took Pepper's hand. Lee got to work on the stab wound and other injuries that the redhead may have, "Tony…I need to get her cleaned up…" Lee said quietly. Howard walked forward and put his hands on his son's shoulders, he guided him out the door and everyone left.

**(A/N Ok I hope the fight scenes were alright! I'm not very good at creating them! Sadly this story is coming to its end…but don't worry there is at least two to three more chapters left! I'm still accepting requests for one-shots and stuff soooo PM me! ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N ok sooooo I would say it's been a while for this story hehehe. Well YAY UPDATE WHOOOOOO!) **

**Two weeks later: **

Pepper's breathing was hard and she was shaking. Her body twisted and turned and the sheets on her bed were twisted around her legs. "Nnnnnmmm" she groaned. Flashes of the past few months flashed past her reminding her, what she had done and what she had to do in order to survive. "Nnnnn NOOOOO!" Pepper screamed in her sleep. There was a loud thud and the sound of multiple doors opening; there were shouts from outside her door before it burst open. Tony ran in wearing his Iron Man glove with the other heroes behind him holding weapons, "Pepper!" he shouted and saw that she was still asleep. "Pepper! Pepper sweetheart wake up!" Tony said gently shaking her. The redhead thrashed around and hit at an invisible object, "PEPPER!" Lee shouted from the other side of her bed. "What's wrong with her?!" Whitney asked holding onto David's arm. "She's having a night terror." Tony said holding's Pepper's arms down so she couldn't hurt anyone or herself. "Pep, Pepper! You need to wake up! Listen to me! You're home! You're safe!" Tony said calmly yet sternly.

The images stopped when she heard him. "Pep, Pepper! You need to wake up! Listen to me! You're home! You're safe!" He said. His words pulled her out of her nightmares and back to reality, her eyes flew open and she quickly sat up into him. Pepper did her best to calm her breathing, she saw Lee give her a small concerned smile and ushered people out of the room. The door closed and Pepper buried her face in the crook of Tony's neck, Tony just wrapped his arms around her and told her everything was going to be alright. After a while she fell back to sleep with him right next to her. "You're safe. I promise." Tony whispered before falling asleep next to her.

**6 months later: **

The city was in the process of being rebuilt along with the rest of the world. The governments were back to making mistakes like usual and heroes are safe again. Pepper walked down the street with her hands in her pockets, her destination was Stark International. Tony had told her to meet him there for some reason, she didn't understand why. The place was still under construction. Pepper sighed and quickly crossed the street toward the building.

When she entered it was deathly quiet. Her ears perked and she pulled out a small handgun that she suddenly can't live without. Pepper moved slowly through a maze of materials and debris with her gun in her hands. The sound of metal crashing to the ground made Pepper whip around aiming her gun at the person standing behind her. Pepper gasped and shook her head "No…no. you can't be alive!" she shouted. The man standing before her smiled a wicked smile "Oh but miss Potts, I am." He said and walked toward her. Pepper fired her weapon but it was no use, the bullets simply bounced off of him, he got closer to her and all Pepper could do was scream.

A little bit later Tony jogged into the Stark International building ready to talk with Pepper when he saw it. His heart beat faster and he skidded to a stop, blood was everywhere. A trail lead over to a gun that lay abandoned on the ground. Tony knew it was hers, he took a deep breath and continued to follow the blood trail that lead to a message.

It was written in her blood and it made Tony see red. ** She's mine now. You will never see her again. It will soon all be mine again. –J. '**I promised and now that promise was broken.' Tony thought and a sob racked through his body. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists, "I'll get you back. That's a promise that can't be broken." He said and ran to the armory where the heroes gathered.

**(A/N Ugh! Shirt chapter! Oh well sorry about that. Review? PLEASE?)**


End file.
